Lovely Movie
by starstruck17
Summary: Chris agrees to pay two couples 250,000 if they both made out with each other. He also had something up his sleeve.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

Geoff was laying down on a couch just trying to relax. He only thinks about three things while laying down, and those things are parties, how cool life is, and of course his girl Bridgette. Then he gets intruded by a man, and that man happened to be Chris McClean.

"You awake dude," Chris asked clapping his hands.

Geoff freaked out and woke up. He felt all dazed after he got up from the couch.

"You really startled me, I was having an awesome dream," Geoff said.

"Did that dream involve your girlfriend," Chris asked.

"All of them do," Geoff answered.

"Well enough small talk, I'm about to make a huge deal with you," Chris said.

Geoff was now listening, but he didn't want to pay attention to the host. He was hoping to get him out as soon as possible.

"Geoff, I have decided to be generous and pay you a quarter of a million dollars if you can do one thing," Chris explained.

"Look, I would love a big pay day, but I can't be a jerk anymore. I already caused enough damage with Bridgette by being this so called captain Hollywood, and then she cheats on me with that guy whose name I can't even pronounce," Geoff explained.

"I'm not paying you to be cruel, I'm paying you and Bridgette each $250,000 if you just make out with each other for an hour," Chris said.

"WORLD'S EASIEST MONEY," Geoff screamed, "can I have sex if I want?"

"Do you have protection," Chris asked.

"Yeah I do," Geoff answered.

"Heh, go ahead I don't care. Just make sure there is a lot of lip locking," Chris told Geoff.

Geoff got up and ran out of the room looking for Bridgette. The host just smiled and giggled to himself for some reason, and then he saw Tyler walk by.

"Tyler, just the guy I wanted to see," Chris said.

"I'm looking for Lindsay. I'm hoping she clearly knows my name, and what I look like," Tyler said.

"Well tell Lindsay that I'm paying each of you a quarter of a million dollars just to get crazy with each other. Make out, fuck each other in bed, anything you want," Chris explained.

"Wow, this is kind of like prostitution only someone is going to pay both of us," Tyler said to himself, "Okay, but just one question."

"Sure thing Tyler," Chris said.

"Why are you paying me and Lindsay just to show our love," Tyler asked.

"No reason, just being generous," Chris answered.

"Okay, thanks," Tyler said.

Tyler ran off looking for his girlfriend, and the host showed a huge smile as he got out his checkbook and a pen preparing to pay the contestants.

Geoff was in another room with Bridgette as the two were having sex and making out at the same time. All the clothes were scattered across the room, and the two were just getting crazy.

"Bridgette, this is the best sex ever," Geoff screamed.

"I know, now kiss me," Bridgette said pulling Geoff over for a long passionate kiss.

Chris was watching the two naked teens make out, and then he shifted on over to the other room where he saw Tyler and Lindsay having sex. Chris was way more interested in seeing Lindsay's naked body than Bridgette's.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. I was just hoping for them to make out, but this is okay as long as they did make out," Chris whispered to himself.

"Huh, Donald did you hear something," Lindsay asked.

"I'm Tyler, and no I did not," Tyler answered.

The two got back to their session and Chris walked away knowing that those teens were getting it together.

Later, Chris brought Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lindsay into the rec room holding their checks for $250,000. The four teens all desperately wanted the money.

"Now I told you all what to do," Chris said.

"Yeah, Geoff said we had to make out, but he preferred sex and you would give us $250,000," Bridgette questioned.

"That's right, to all four of you, and I have all of your checks right here," Chris said holding the checks.

"Sweet," Tyler cheered.

"I really would love to buy a whole bunch of clothes, shoes, and lip-gloss," Lindsay said.

"How about you pay Heather and that jerk $1,000,000 to each of them just for them to do what we did," Geoff suggested.

"That would be great, but I'm not giving you the checks yet," said Chris holding a tape.

"What are you talking about," Lindsay asked.

"Wait a minute, are you going to," Bridgette said as she got interrupted.

"Yeah, you boys had to know there was a catch. There was something your girlfriends didn't tell you before you started getting crazy," Chris said.

"Did they cheat on us," Geoff asked.

"Well, sort of. Watch this video and you'll see what I'm talking about. Ladies, keep your mouths shut or no one gets the money," Chris told Bridgette and Lindsay.

Lindsay felt clueless like she didn't know what was going on, but Bridgette was feeling ashamed like she didn't even want to show her face in front of her boyfriend. Chris turned on the video.

The video showed Bridgette and Lindsay alone in a room. The two just stood there, music started playing, and then they started to make out with each other. Geoff and Tyler were feeling pretty frisky.

"This is pretty hot," Geoff said.

"Yeah, I know," Tyler replied.

Bridgette just couldn't bear to look at the video or her boyfriend. Geoff was just feeling so horny with the lesbian scene. Then the two girls pooped into a small cup, and now Geoff and Tyler were turned off and disgusted.

"Eww, gross! Why are you two pooping in a cup," Tyler asked.

"This is disgusting," Geoff said feeling grossed out.

Chris was chucking, and then the two girls' feces were mixed around, and then they started to feed the poop to each other. Geoff and Tyler were now starting to get vomiting feelings.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Geoff screamed as he vomited.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Tyler screamed as he also vomited.

They were eating the feces, and the girls continued to make out with each other with all that vile stuff in their mouth.

"What is wrong with you," Geoff screamed.

"I'm sorry," Bridgette cried as she teared up.

"That looks gross," said Lindsay.

"What are you talking about, you were doing," Tyler shouted as he got interrupted by another vomiting session.

"HAHAHAHAHA, PRICELESS," Chris exclaimed laughing.

"That is just fucking vile," Geoff shouted vomiting.

"I don't know what came to me," Bridgette cried.

"This is sick," Tyler shouted vomiting.

"Tyler's sick," Lindsay cried.

"Best video ever," Chris said.

Geoff and Tyler continued to vomit so much that they passed out, and the two of them collapsed to the ground with vomit still coming out of their mouths. The two girls understood what happened to their boyfriends, and they were afraid to give them mouth to mouth.

Later, they all arrived at the hospital where Geoff and Tyler were in hospital beds. Their girlfriends stood by their side, and they then finally woke up.

"Geoff, you're alright," Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"AHHHHHH," Geoff screamed as he vomited yet again.

"Please don't kiss us with those mouths," Tyler said, "just take a whole lot of mints and mouthwash."

"Okey dokey," said Lindsay as she kissed Tyler on the cheek.

Tyler vomited again, and the doctors came in to check in on the two boys, and their girlfriends.

"Ladies, I don't know what you did, but we were told that you two should not kiss your boyfriends for a while," the doctor said to Bridgette and Lindsay.

"I understand," Bridgette said.

"Hey, at least we got our money," said Geoff as he held his check.

**THE END**

**I do not own Two Girls One Cup**


End file.
